


[奎宽] 如果捡到一个小可爱

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx





	[奎宽] 如果捡到一个小可爱

“胜宽啊最近辛苦了，你先下班吧。”  
“那我就先走了，辛苦了。”

进公司不久的夫胜宽，最近跟进了公司一个新项目，说起来也是boss挺重视的项目，让他们不得不将方案做到最好，连续将近一个月的加班让他疲惫不堪。

好不容易等到组长大手一挥放两天假，本来就该回家好好睡一觉，胜宽却进了酒吧。

喝两杯的话应该会睡得更好吧......

可是谁能告诉他，一觉睡醒身边躺了个陌生男人？！他们两个还都没穿衣服。

夫胜宽还以为昨天喝太多把人给上了，确保自己没有腰酸背痛才松了口气。

还没来得及回想昨夜发生了什么，电话就先来了。

“呐前辈！”  
“胜宽啊不好意思，对方那边提前来了，你现在方便来公司吗？”  
“好我尽快过去。”

夫胜宽尽量不吵醒那人，轻手轻脚的下床，自己的衣服散落在地上，衬衫早就已经皱的不能看了，外套也沾有酒吧里香水和酒精混合的味道，这样去见客户未免太失礼数。

虽然不礼貌，夫胜宽还是悄悄摸索到衣帽间，想着先借一件衣服。看上去那人很会打理生活，衣柜里的衣服都按类型放的整整齐齐，有些还没有拆吊牌。

随便瞄了眼价格，都能抵上他一个月工资。夫胜宽原本放在衣服上的手立马松开，生怕不小心摸出了个褶皱赔不起。

眼看时间就要到了，准备这么久项目千万不能砸在自己手上。一狠心，夫胜宽随手拿了件衬衫，也不管吊牌上有几个零，把自己的名片留下，背面还写下了自己身份证号，大不了就分期付款嘛！

急匆匆整理好自己就出门了，坐上车才发现衬衫真的太大了，比自己平时穿的码大了一号都不止，只能勉强看起来不是那么滑稽。

幸好，夫胜宽还赶上了。对方一位负责人也堵在路上，为了不浪费时间，他们先做起背景介绍。

“我们这次真的为贵公司策划了一个完美的方案，因为不知道您那边的理想预算，所以我们在.......”

“不好意思我迟到了——”

门一开，夫胜宽只觉得自己像是被雷劈了一样。  
这tm不是早上睡在自己旁边那男的吗！在职场遇到419对象怎么办，走流程还是直接跑！

“啊，向各位介绍一下，这位是我们的临时负责人金珉奎先生。别看他年纪轻，可是我们的项目经理。”

金珉奎像是不认识他一样，坐到属于他的位置，接受夫胜宽递的资料时也没有任何波澜。

天知道金珉奎推门那一刻有多惊喜，到快天亮醉酒的人才熟睡，摁掉吵醒他的电话后想再抱昨天晚上那个小可爱睡个回笼觉，谁知道人早就没影了。接着就是前辈打来的求救电话，急忙跑来开会。

金珉奎心里高兴，但表面上还是得做足功夫，装出不认识小可爱的样子，听他滔滔不绝讲解方案。  
可是看着看着，金珉奎的视线就从PPT到了夫胜宽穿的衬衫上，怎么这么眼熟呢？好像在哪里见过。

小可爱好像喜欢穿oversize？他身上那件衬衫肩线都快到臂弯了，不过小可爱衣品挺好的，白衬衫上带着刺绣，特别像他上星期买的那件......

等一下，或许这就是自己那件吧！是吧，昨天小可爱的衣服被他那么暴力地脱下随处一丢，今天肯定不能穿了，这件一定是从自己衣柜拿的。

从金珉奎的角度看去，夫胜宽背光对着投影仪，布料单薄的衬衫在光线下让他的腰线隐约可见。金珉奎还记得昨天触碰夫胜宽时，滑嫩的触感。夫胜宽本就生的白，昨夜酒精更是让他皮肤染上淡淡的红，看起来就像等待别人品尝的水蜜桃，一口咬下去多汁又可口。

金珉奎还在回味昨夜小可爱的美味，没有发现自己看向对方的眼神像是紧盯猎物的猎犬，让人心生惧意。当然，更糟糕的是我们的金经理也没有注意到自己西装裤里，支起了个小帐篷。

听到耳边传来的掌声金珉奎才回过神来，夫胜宽的方案已经全部介绍完了。

“我觉得这个方案还不错，我们会认真商榷，具体事宜要等我们向boss汇报了才好给回复。”

夫胜宽一开始看金珉奎还面无表情的，等他介绍到一半再看，对方眉头紧锁，眼睛直盯着自己看。还以为是方案哪里让他不满意了，一边继续介绍一边看他的眼色，可一直到他讲话结束，金珉奎的表情也没有缓和一下。听到金珉奎说满意他才放下心来。

“好的没问题。这几个方案呢，是刚才为您介绍的员工想的。”

“您好，我叫夫胜宽，也是这次项目的副组长。希望我们合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”

结束了会议就要赶着回公司报告业务，金珉奎也没来得及和小可爱说什么就被拉着一起回公司，他还没要到小可爱的号码呢！

还好，他们很快又见面了。  
金珉奎的无良前辈把整个项目都交由他来负责，顾名思义年轻人多锻炼总没错。这天他去对方公司对接，才知道那边的对接人是夫胜宽。

虽然人物有些尴尬，但职场本能还是让夫胜宽很快投入工作中，在和金珉奎交流工作进展时他也完全忘记对方是419对象。

终于将方案修改到双方最满意的程度，时间已经不早，夫胜宽简单整理一下桌面就下班了。  
晚间公交车间隔久，夫胜宽坐在公交车站的长椅，初夏夜晚的风刚刚好，时间长了他竟开始打起瞌睡。

而另一边金珉奎吃完饭回来发现夫胜宽已经走了，还可惜不能送小可爱回家，就在经过公交车时看见夫胜宽抱着包，小脑袋一点一点的。

“哔——哔——”

夫胜宽被惊醒，好不容易清醒一点，看到金珉奎正摇下车窗，邀请他上车。

“很晚了，上车吧我送你回家。”  
“不用了公交车马上就来，您先走吧。”

金珉奎看了看表，又看了看想要躲避自己的夫胜宽。

“已经没有末班车了哦。”

啊.....在夫胜宽打瞌睡的时候末班车已经开走了。

夫胜宽只觉得脸上一烫，上车报了自家住址就转头看向窗外。过了会儿，感觉金珉奎还没有开车，扭头疑惑看向他。

“艾——古，还是个小迷糊呢。”下一秒夫胜宽鼻间满是檀香木的味道。

原来自己忘记系安全带了。

夫胜宽因为有鼻炎的关系几乎不用香水，也不怎么爱闻，可是金珉奎身上的香水味让他第一次觉得喷喷香水其实也不错。

金珉奎本来还想一路上可以和小可爱聊两句，可是夫胜宽一直在发呆，还以为他困了，憋了一堆话没说出口。  
开到楼下，夫胜宽简单道谢就想上楼了，却被金珉奎拦住。

“胜宽xi怎么总是很怕我的样子？”  
“没......没有.......”  
金珉奎意味深长地看着他，也没有说话，像是要从他脸上探究出什么来。

后来夫胜宽回忆那天晚上，他也不知道自己是怎么和金珉奎告别然后上楼的，只记得下车前金珉奎对他说的。

“要是你喜欢我就好了。”

因为是长期合作的关系，两个对接人之间的接触也变得很频繁，这也正好随了金珉奎的意。他的小可爱显然还没有从前一晚的震惊中回神，金珉奎装作什么都没有发生过的样子和夫胜宽继续相处。

天知道金珉奎工作起来多可怕，夫胜宽在加班的第15天时都怀疑，这人是不是因为自己那天的落荒而逃在报复。

“笃笃——”  
抬起头，看到的是让他深夜还在加班的金珉奎，夫胜宽简直气不打一起来，也不理他，自顾自坐起身继续对着电脑上的数据奋斗。

前一秒还趴在桌子上不想动的人，现在就挺直了背一本正经工作，金珉奎只觉得摸不着头脑。

“要不要来杯咖啡？”  
夫胜宽指了指自己座位边的垃圾桶:“金珉奎先生，我今天晚上已经喝三杯咖啡了。”

“这样啊，那你要加快了，不然我怕你还要来第四杯。”  
看来再被工作压垮之前会先被气死。

“累了的话就休息一下，反正都这个点了......”  
夫胜宽不想说话，害他加班的人倒是想挺明白的 ，这人都不需要社交吗，就天天来找他麻烦。

“您不需要休息吗？天天来盯着我另一半不会吃醋？”

“啊你好像有点误会。”  
金珉奎理了理衣服又请了嗓子，“本人性别男爱好男，目前没对象，最近挺闲的但是想每天见到你就来了。”

这下夫胜宽堂皇了，他也没想到金珉奎会直接打出一个直线球抛给他。

“哦......哦知道了。”  
夫胜宽想用工作来掩饰尴尬，金珉奎却不肯放弃。

“如果你没有对象的话考虑一下我？”  
纵然是平时能说会道的夫胜宽，这时也半天憋不出一句。

“没事，我们还有很多时间。”

剩下的工作在有些尴尬的氛围里总算是完成了，好不容易请走大佛，夫胜宽还以为自己可以拥有几天完美的假期，没想到又被老大拉去参加两个公司的一顿聚餐。美名其曰，常走动常联系。

夫胜宽大概是天生的交际能力者，两三句就和对方公司的人打成一片，当然酒也喝的不少。等结束时，夫胜宽早已经走不动道了，金珉奎主动提出送他回家，虽然理由用的很蹩脚。

“之前加班我有送过他回去，比较熟悉。”

“胜宽啊，还好吗？我送你回去。”  
“不——不要！我不要回家！”  
熟透的小可爱开始说起胡话来，夫胜宽脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼前也有些迷糊，看到个熟悉的身影，就往他怀里倒。

“都怪金珉奎那个坏人，我都好多天没睡个好觉了！”  
“那现在坏人要送你回家了，还可以走吗？”  
“坏人......还说些莫名其妙的话害我心烦.....”

夫胜宽醒来时头痛欲裂，和去酒吧那次一样，望着有些陌生又有些熟悉的天花板。再看向旁边，金珉奎熟睡的脸离他挨得很近，吓得他立刻弹坐起来。

怎么又睡在他家了！

金珉奎没有睡很深，感觉到身边动静渐渐转醒，看见夫胜宽坐在那发呆，头发还乱遭遭的只觉得他可爱。也坐起身来，想只懒洋洋的树袋熊靠在他肩膀上，还不忘蹭两下。

“早上好——”

被吓得一激灵，夫胜宽火速躲开那人的动作。

“我怎么又在你床上！”  
“啊胜宽昨天喝醉不记得了，是你一定要来坏人家问他为什么天天让你加班。”

夫胜宽当下只想找个地洞钻进去，酒后失言居然当着他面说人坏话，一时之间指责也没了底气。

“那.......那你就把我带回家了？！臭流氓！”

“明明你也享受了........”

昨天晚上金珉奎本想暂时哄好夫胜宽送他回家，谁料胜宽直接抱住他，说什么都不放，嘴里还说着一定要去金珉奎家这种话。

没有办法之下只好带着胜宽回自己家，给人喂了点蜂蜜水，让他在客厅先缓缓，自己先去洗澡。

刚脱完上衣，金珉奎听见身后门被打开，下一秒后背贴上只醉橘子。  
夫胜宽喝醉后特别粘人，这点从他上次喝醉就看出来了，可金珉奎不知道夫胜宽不仅粘人还诱人。两只小手很不老实，在他小腹上摸了又摸，软软的脸颊就贴在他背上。

摄入酒精后夫胜宽的手心烫的吓人，连带着金珉奎觉得自己身上也烧了把火。

拨开还在自己身上乱摸的手，转过身任由夫胜宽靠在自己怀里，对方嘴里还说着胡话，金珉奎只觉得自己大概是神仙，喜欢的人投怀送抱了还没下手。

“胜宽啊醒醒，你先去客厅坐着好不好？”  
“不要！胜宽要——要洗澡！”

说着，夫胜宽就要往里走，也不知道他哪里来的怪力挣脱金珉奎，珉奎想拦住他的时候，人已经打开淋浴器。

等金珉奎把人捞出来，胜宽的衣服已经湿了大半。这衣服是不能穿了，明天会感冒的。金珉奎算是认命了，拿来自己的体恤想给他换上。

湿衣服是脱下了，再想换上干净衣服就难了。胜宽硬是说凉快不让他换，还不自知扭着身体躲避。

开了荤的男人抵挡不了诱惑，金珉奎亦是如此。  
赤裸上身的胜宽让他想起上次带人回家的那晚，他也是这样躺在床上任自己在他身上留下痕迹。本就白皙的皮肤印上淡红色印记，黏糊糊的语气喊疼，这谁顶得住。

“胜宽啊........”  
反应过来时，干净的体恤早被扔到一边，而金珉奎正在享用眼前的大餐。

亲上去的时候，金珉奎可以尝到对方嘴巴里的酒精味，带些苦又有夫胜宽的甜味，没有防备之心让金珉奎很容易就撬开舌关尽情感受他的味道。

吻没有随着离开双唇而结束，金珉奎亲吻胜宽的眼睑、鼻尖、脸颊再到耳垂。他记得耳垂是胜宽的敏感地带，故意对着耳朵吹气，又将耳垂含在嘴里慢慢舔舐，直到胜宽发出难耐的喘息才放过。

“难受——”  
“等下就舒服了.....”

金珉奎很喜欢夫胜宽的身体，准确来说是喜欢清晰可见的锁骨，粉嫩的乳头，有些肉肉的腰身，每一点都让金珉奎觉得兴奋。

亲吻没有停止，金珉奎手上动作也麻利得很，解开胜宽的裤腰带迅速扯掉，让他双腿绕在自己腰侧，大手顺着脚踝一点点向上，大腿根部细腻的触感让他欲罢不能。

“看着我，知道我是谁吗？”  
夫胜宽本来乱成一团浆糊的脑袋，经过金珉奎的撩拨更加不清楚，勉强睁开眼看向压着自己的人，努力辨认的模样。

“金......金珉奎........”

得到满意的回复，金珉奎更加卖力，一手揉着翘臀另一手索性伸进内裤挑逗胜宽的性器。

“嗯——舒服——”

夫胜宽感觉到自己下身被什么包裹住，熟练的套弄，忍不住想要更多，配合着金珉奎的动作前后摆动。

“小东西还挺会享受ㅋㅋ”  
“还要更多.........”

金珉奎会意脱下胜宽的内裤，性器已经充分勃起，金珉奎撸动两下就低头含住。

“啊——”

夫胜宽的呻吟在金珉奎耳朵里更像是鼓励，他一点点吃着性器，舔去顶端渗出的液体，模仿做/爱时的样子，上下吞吐。手不断抚慰后穴和囊袋，等觉得夫胜宽差不多要到了又吐出来。

“说，你喜不喜欢我？”  
“呜——喜欢！最喜欢你呜呜呜呜”

夫胜宽正不上不下，顺着金珉奎的话就往下应答，也不知道他到底有没有听清。

“我是谁，你最喜欢的是什么人。”  
“是.......是........”

金珉奎放慢节奏，继续抚慰着他的性器，就是不肯给个痛快，他今天就是要逼夫胜宽说出点什么。

“不要玩我了呜呜呜——你是金珉奎，我最喜欢金珉奎——啊——”  
夫胜宽的声音已经沾染上了哭腔，像是被欺负惨了的孩子。  
得到想要的答案，金珉奎也不含糊，马上将夫胜宽送上欢愉的巅峰。

泄身后的夫胜宽失了力气，软软的躺在床上喘气，金珉奎拉过他的手放在自己的上面。

“给了你点甜头，是不是也要回报一下？”  
没想到夫胜宽开始耍赖了。

“好累.........”

刚才的插曲已经让夫胜宽精疲力尽，现在他困得要死，只想快点睡觉，才不管旁边人身下还有只大鸟。

“呀呀！夫胜宽！呀！”

夫胜宽听了昨天的故事没说话，把自己重新蒙进被子，可通红的耳朵已经出卖了他。

太丢人了！怎么还会酒后乱性！

金珉奎不容许夫胜宽再当缩头乌龟，把他从被窝里挖出来。

“你昨天可是对我真情告白了哦！”

“那怎么能算！明明........明明就是你欺负我........”  
说到后面夫胜宽又没了底气，说到底还是自己冲进浴室的。

“怎么不算？色欲当头你说什么我都觉得是真的。”

臭流氓！

“那....那你后来怎么解决的？”

“还能怎么办，五指姑娘来呗！”  
其实夫胜宽还问出口就后悔了，都是男人他又怎么会不知道。

在他发呆的空档，金珉奎长手一捞将胜宽锁在自己怀里，替他理了理睡乱的头发。

“不管怎么样，我看你还是以身相许最好。”  
夫胜宽没有说话，只是让自己更加靠近金珉奎一点。

“害羞了？”  
“还有第二种选择吗.....”

“有。衬衫的钱你用自己来抵债。”

所以说，夫胜宽早就被金珉奎牢牢抓在手里了。

要是捡到一个小可爱，那就不要放他走啦。  
美人在怀的金珉奎如是说道。


End file.
